The Scorpion And The Lily
by assjingle
Summary: Lily Scorpius meet and instantly fall in love. It's not until she almost drowns in the lake when they both realise it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Hello and welcome to my first ever story (weee). So since I am English and the Grammar Police I am hoping to not have many mistakes! This story is a bit different though because the age differemce between Lily and Scorpius is only 1 year, not 2, and I have a few OCs in there._**

Lily ran down the platform, screaming out her Brothers' names as she went. As she reached them, she suddenly blacked out.

"What the hell?" She heard, blinking to see Albus looking at her from above. He was stood next to a pale, light-haired boy. His grey eyes gazed down at her as he laughed, Albus copying him. Lily brushed her short hair out of her face and blushed.

"Sorry," she murmured as the boy pulled her up.

"Lily you idiot!" Albus laughed. He hugged her and looked up, "Shit, we have to get on the train!"

"Language Albus Severus Potter! I'm telling Mummy!" Lily said solemnly, glancing over at her mother.

"Please don't Lil, you'll be my favourite sister..." Begged Albus, looking longingly at his sister.

"I'm your only sister, but fine." She replied.

The students piled onto the train and waved back, yelling out to parents. There were shouts of "Love you Mum!" and "See you soon Poppy" and other loving goodbyes to their families.

Finally, the train left the station and she watched the scarlet vehicle drive away from her, with her brothers, the boy, and the owl.

 ** _A/N Sorry this was a short chapter but most of them will be so DEAL WITH IT!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Second Chapter Yum Yum (!?) I hope you enjoy this one. This is the chapter where you learn Liky's terrible secret (Dun Dun DUUUUN) Enjoy :)_**

As Lily passed through the barrier to platform 9, she watched her brother rush over to a boy she recognised. His platinum blonde hair was a giveaway, but his eyes were the colour of a storm cloud.

"Lily!" Albus called, motioning for her to come over. She grabbed her wand and cat and wandered to them.

"Hi." Said the boy. He was taller than Albus, but not too tall. He was definitely shorter than James.

"Hello, Albus, what did you want?" She asked, confused.

"This is Scorpius, who I do seem to remember you met momentarily last year.

Lily blushed as she remembered the previous year. She had crashed into Scorpius when running to say goodbye to her brothers.

"Yeah, I remember," She replied, "Nice to meet you again."

The boy laughed and looked up at the clock.

"We'd better get on the train, it will leave soon." He said to Albus. They walked onto the train, leaving Lily to say goodbye to her parents.

"Be good Lily," said Harry, "it doesn't matter what house you are in remember."

She knodded and stumbled into the Hogwarts Express.

She wandered along the corridor, and felt a jolt. The train had left the station.

"Do you have anywhere to sit Lil?" She heard from behind her. She spun around to see her cousin Rose.

"No." Lily replied.

"Just go and sit with Al for now, I think he's up near the front." Rose laughed.

Lily walked along the train and finally found the carriage with Albus in. She knocked.

"Come in." Scorpius said.

She walked in and shut the door behind her, throwing her trunk up on top of the seat.

"Goodness," she laughed, "Hey Izz." A dark girl in the corner knodded at Lily and noticed the tabby kitten on her knee.

"Aww Lil is that yours?" Isabel asked, "It's so cute!"

Lily laughed and placed the feline onto the other girl.

"Yeah, this is Apollo." She replied, smiling.

Sat next to Izzy was Scorpius, who reached out to stroke the kitten. He smiled softly and looked out the window.

"What house are you in?" Asked Lily.

"Slytherin." He replied grumpily, "Hey! You should hang out with me and Albus sometimes. We go swimming loads!"

Lily blushed and looked down embarrassedly.

"I can't swim." She muttered.

Scorpius laughed dismissedly.

"Well I'll teach you. Just come to the room of requirement at 8 every night. Then we have two hours after dinner to swim." He said.

Lily smiled and stared out the window at the rolling hills. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

 ** _A/N Hope you enjoyed!! Follow me, favourite, review, and all that jazz. Y'know The Usual!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stood in a clump with the other first years, looking anxiously at the big brown hat in front of them.

The headmistress walked solemnly to the front and began to address the entire hall.

"Now, everyone, please be patient during the sorting. We don't want another accident this year." She glared at the Gryffindor table. Lily turned to look as well, and saw James turn bright red as hundreds of faces turned to him.

"Well, let the sorting begin!" She cried.

After the hat's song, names were called from a scroll held in both hands. First up was Abbot, Joshua, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Next came Berkley, Andrew, who went into Gryffindor. The was an uproar of cheers and cries from the far right table. Other came and went to their houses, then came the name Potter, Lily.

She walked slowly up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and Lily heard a voice.

" _Ah, another Potter, where should I put you?" It said, "There's a good brain here, but I see a soft side, yes, maybe Hufflepuff will work..."_ Lily was tensing up as the hat delayed the answer more and more. _"But there's ambition, maybe Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness, hey? No? Well, I guess you must be a_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily sighed, relieved, and terrified she walked over to her brother on the Gryffindor table.

She watched as Weasley, Hugo was sorted into Hufflepuff. He smiled at Lily and looked up to the high table. Professor Longbottom was a family friend, and the herbology teacher of Hogwarts. He was also the head of Hufflepuff house and Hugo was one of his favourites in the Potter-Weasley 'clan'. Hugo was delighted to be in Hufflepuff, but sad to be away from his cousin Lily.

The final student Zabini, Horace, was sorted into Slytherin, and the headmistress began to speak to the school.

"Remember the forest near the gardens in forbidden, as there are many dangerous creatures. Also take note that Professor Lupin may not be teaching your Defense Against The Dark Arts class this year, as there are many Third Year plus classes taking it. Instead there is a new teacher called Professor Parkinson who will be covering for him. Thank you, and dig in to your food!"

Lily jumped as food appeared in front of her. She grabbed a chicken leg and bit into it ferociously. Albus laughed and looked over to the Slytherin table. He smiled, and Lily looked as well. She saw Scorpius gesturing something at Albus. He saw Lily looking too and looked away, blushing.


End file.
